The Hero of Tython meets the Commander of Havoc Squad
by SWTORpadawan
Summary: Based on Star Wars: The Old Republic. The Hero of Tython meets the Commander of Havoc Squad and unexpectedly, hilarity ensues. A tongue-in-cheek tale.


_The Hero of Tython and the Commander of Havoc Squad meet to discuss a joint inter-squad operation against the Empire._

Trooper: You're the Hero of Tython, right? It's an honor to finally meet you.

Jedi Knight: The honor is mine, Major. You and Havoc Squad have accomplished some amazing things.

T: Well, look who's talking? I hear you took out the Emperor. That must have been quite the experience.

JK: Oh, it had it had its ups and downs. Running around the galaxy, saving planets that were about to blow up, taking down a madman who wanted to destroy the whole galaxy. It had its close calls, but I suppose it was personally rewarding as well as a service to the Force.

T: That's …. Impressive. My squad and I took down the Gauntlet. A superweapon designed to destroy entire fleets.

JK: Very nice. What Sith Lord was in charge of the weapon?

T: No Sith Lord. General Arkos Rakton.

JK: Oh. Well, I'm sure he was a worthy enemy.

T: …

JK: …

T: You never back down to a challenge, do you?

JK: I guess that is my reputation.

T: That's an odd rep for a Jedi.

JK: As my former Padawan never stops telling me, I'm not like most Jedi.

T: Well, I don't back down to a challenge, either.

JK: Wait. Are we doing this?

T: I think we are, yeah.

JK: Okay. You go first.

T: Have you met M1-4X, our advanced war droid? He's virtually unstoppable. Can take on a Sith Lord by himself. He's powered by some ancient alien power core. I dunno for sure, but my money is on it being a Rakata device.

JK: Very impressive. Have you met my AstroMech droid, T7-01? He helped me kill the Emperor.

T: Wow. Alright, fine. I have a squad medic. Lieutenant Elara Dorne, my executive officer. She's an expert in combat-related injuries.

JK: Our guy calls himself Doc. Top-flight medical specialist. Can handle injuries just fine, even the lightsaber variety. He can even cure Hutt diseases no one has ever heard of.

T: Does curing Hutts count as a good thing?

JK: Eh. Well. I am a Jedi, so I have to assume so.

T: Fine. Fair enough. Sargent Yuun is my Gand technical specialist. He's an expert at bypassing Imperial security. Can handle himself in the field, too.

JK: My former Padawan is an excellent slicer, and can take down Sith Lords.

T: Gah. Really? Fine – Sargent Jorgen is the very model of a Republic soldier.

JK: Sargent Rusk is the same way. And I think is probably less temperamental.

T: Fine, then! I have Tanno Vik! Demolitions expert! Yeah, he's a mercenary, a crook, an untrustworthy, two-bit criminal! But he gives us an edge in ruthlessness you can't match as a Jedi.

JK: Nice. He sounds like quite the rogue. By the way, I have a Sith Lord on my team.

T: Really? A Sith Lord? But you mean, like…. He's a reformed Sith Lord, right? Looking to redeem himself, join your Jedi Order, swear himself to the Republic, that sort of thing?

JK: Not really, no. He's a Sith Lord. Like an actual, unrepentant Sith Lord. He gets annoyed with me every time I save innocent lives. Or I show compassion. Or even civility. In some ways, he's basically the definition of evil.

T: But he works for you?

JK: Yes.

T: But …. Doesn't he try to turn you evil? The Dark Side of the Force and all that?

JK: Oh, he tried that for the first few months before giving up in frustration. Now he just wants me to have kids and, if they're force-sensitive, he'll train them to be future Sith Lords.

T: That's… horrifying!

JK: Hey, when you've lived the life that I have, you need to have a sense of humor about these things.

T: Well, fine then, Mr. Hero. Top this: I'm engaged to be married to my team's medic. You know, the hot blonde ex-Imperial? What do you say to that, Mr. Jedi Master? Can't match that, can you?

JK: ….

T: ….

JK: Uhm. Well, you know Jedi aren't supposed to form attachments like that. It's all part of the Jedi Code...

T: Oh, no kriffing way! You're totally doing the redhead, aren't you?!

JK: Hey, could you say that a little louder? I don't think they heard you back on TYTHON!

T: Wow. Okay. You and I need to talk this out over a couple of beers. Let's go find a Cantina.

JK: Well, technically, I'm not supposed to drink…

T: Bit late to start drawing the line, isn't it?

JK: Yes. Alright. Fair enough. Let's stop at Carrick Station on the way to the objective.

T: Hey, did we just become best friends?

JK: I would say 'yes', but only one of us is destined to become the Outlander.

T: Do I even want to know what that is?

JK: No, probably not.

END

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes:** This is not connected to anything else i may write. It was just a ridiculous 'what if?' conversation that developed in my mind while i was playing the Trooper campaign._

 _As always, reviews and feedback are welcome._

 _May the Force be with you._


End file.
